(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hard disk drive anti-shock and anti-vibration device, and more particularly, to a data storage device consisting of a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive anti-shock and anti-vibration device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, it is increasingly important to properly store and transfer information. At present, this information storage and transfer are often carried out using a hard disk drive (HDD), especially Mobile HDD's. This is because a HDD has large capacity and fast data transfer, two important advantages compared to other data storage products. However, since Mobile HDD's will be moved around during usage, they can easily be dropped or bumped. This will cause damage to the HDD and, hence, the loss of important information or data stored in it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,360 to Kacseus, Sr. et al shows a foam enclosure in a shock resistant module housing for a hard disk drive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,374 to Sherry discloses insulator foam or other resilient material around a HDD to reduce shock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,532 (Boulay et al) describes mounting plates of a viscoelastic material having aligned ventilation holes for cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,835 (Desai et al) discloses an elastic envelope that holds open-cell foam, a viscous liquid, and a compressible gas around a HDD. U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,805 (Shah et al) says that a portable disk drive should be able to survive multiple drops of 36″ onto a hard surface.